zarconianfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarconian outer space Navy
dreamworld.gif. Our Zarconia technology was created from Sci Fi sites and space because it was not acceptable and we lived on Star Blazers to Star Trek and it was below what Zarconia was.Our technology and war machines are of highest evolution process level from hard work and being responsible and my thinking and ideas.They have barrier systems I devised and are not destroyable,they destroyable the enemies.They can take on fleets of enemy.They are all of high power level and are meant that way for taking on all of rotted universe.What would destroy such power but in war the enemy will do that and I can counter as our empire is not heartless and thinks of everyone,is not evil or adopts.Our chemistry for crew and mecha and warships is the best with caring and to counter enemy corruption and invasion,intrussion.Limit the enemy to nothing then it goes to the elements of space and disaster which is unpredictable where you are though.They are going to be built up knowing their technology and empire inside out.They will have time bought off for them to grow healthily and to be government and military,not rushed into a situation,and their teachings like veteran level will work. http://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Enginuity for a system and no cost and low cost,damage and to be prepared for sitations immediate response.Refinement of resources and them taking a battering far away from our empire and using conquered territory and they rebuild withstand.My position is in charge of space battleships{killing is bringing in from Allah's system of condemn{Hell}a guardian or messenger entity machine in exchange for me,I am taking its place and my valueless copycat ripoff no originality,{being of India races,non-military and non-white}Allah created authoratative beings to carry out government and matters within their world being war and space.They are part of Allah's system http://www.spacecast.com/ and in a huge rule beyond "Prime Directive forever" that only authoratitive carry out wars and Sci Fi.Only this family in every race and beings and aliens.http://www.armageddononline.org/ao-store.php Authoratative is the proper way to carry war and have government and media jobs,famous but that is all military or authoratative and authoratative is not done by drugging,power Allah born them to do with angels.Nothing is to happen from Zarconia in afterlife and part of laws from Federal Government property exchange for a living machine that died from war in outer space or space travelling and connected civilization military full of dead machines damned,Argo,{Transformer Gobots interest and knowledge and policies of being a builder and manufacturer and dealer}is because I fight outnumbered with enemy empires as enemy and to counter this is to fight them with space battleship.End of Allah{John Muckler with less fat on his face,black rings around eyes, and a black mask with white lines like a face and slim,Mumm-ra created everything and everything is his belongings and he can act out anything crazy of mental its all of his and it works the way he wants it.He wants to fight the R.E.F. he has his own rules and system and the universe works like that and operates to that.It cannot do Transformers interest and knowledge and policies of being a builder and manufacturer and dealer for Khan?It makes no sense, and his family. Legendary Space battleships as top secret as possible and built in secrecy and to blast off to outer space to reinforce Sol System and start Empire Zarconia.Zarconian navy is outer space navy with interdimensional loyalties and technolgy of Science Fiction military cartoons.We have the power of other dimensions to create a magic power in machines.Each machine is doing a magic power.And coming from places where they harness and adapt to energies which manipulated and productioned will power machines of very futuristic and state of the art and advanced.These machines will use this complicated energy and utilize its powers as a machine.But we need a cast of futuristic people with powers to control and be the crew,militarized.Space battleship{Federal Government's ideas and belongings and they operate on John Muckler and Mumm-ra} is made from many types of radiations.It runs on high and powerful radiation in order to be powerful and to do complicated powers.Systems run on these very powerful radiation particles.There in space are 1000's of particles and energies but only certain ones are used for space battleships.Alloy is heat resistant to these particles as a function.Particles are put through processes and are magnified to millions of more times.Hot modified most stars power in alloy.It is not unstable.Armor of the hull is done thick but has to be light.Strong.Pretend nothing is happening.Hide this nightmaringly but this system is how to conquer fear and put alien in me or sell me to Invid.They want to harness and keep valuables.They are prejudice to me.They are experts in handling and functions of advanced technology.We are not just travelling in space but we travel through many types of space elements and conditions and they must bear through them as simple functions.These are travelling in outer space and deal with more millions of conditions in space and weather.Secret weapon in dreamworld.Hidden much below surface depths of my Great Lakes.My family is hidden and live secret naval rankings.They display seriousness of me.My problem present day and many enemies and my evolution process change to super powers magic power dreamworld and militarization and to have my body training in space navy and my high ranking as education for century,evolved into my civilization.I need to further my education of outer space real and,situations need my knowledge.Space warships are a base that can handle many situations in space especially military operations.For earth class planet I lived on a space warship can handle the situation and takeout the targets.Space warship eliminates targets down and does not give into ransom.They are involved like the police force and space warships have this,don't waste trips.In orbit it is doing things and is not intimidated or its not a space warship.Responsibility is extremely high.Eliminate the enemy properly for every situation.They don't make accidents in percentage,credit to space warship demands by high ranking council and orders.Zarconia space warships and they are instructed by me very high responsibilities and must respond,ready room options militarily space to plan operations of many from handbook for situations in space and other dimensions,findout about fleet support,in service as they are not built with blunders,built with no flaws absolutely.Postions,Princess Armada on space warships WW1 and WW2 military class space warships and the officers and stations and systems and instruments machines and hydraulic robotics and transformations and configurations and bays.And to adaptation to outer space.Space warships are produce an environment in outerspace that is colorful and support life but for military purposes,not boring.Spacious to be sustain an atmosphere in space and to get to know the rest of the crew and high rankings,officers.Psychologically and to get rid of anxiousness and cornered off boxed off,meant to live inside of as a habitat with modern ammenaties.Space is hostile and many atmosphere or in asteroid belts there is no atmosphere for confortable or military life and this is what the space warship supplies and sustains for operations.And trained to warfare.I do not crush down rankings but build them up to high rankings.I do not award things to those unless they have it.Our empire depends on super space powers and making some aspects of Sci Fi cartoon real http://www.angelfire.com/mn/nn/InSearchOfAlpha.html .Navy of space is our prime attack and can down the enemy with subperb firepower,inventions and manpower and strategists and many powerful warships with crew born at high veteran powerrating in real combat.Invasion bring down quadrants and their militaries with alot of firepower and skills.First fleets of Sol System my home which needs to be conquered.We have powerful warships with supreme loyalty to me and the attack I taught them.We are at a very high hight level in superweapons. I thought of most of their technology and re-alignements were their problem shuffling alien races and into Gobot Transformers interest and knowledge and policies of being a builder and manufacturer and dealer as beings.Not of pure race on their ships its mixed with abilities and qualities first not race.You are looking at example of powerful warships.None of the resources or energies are sufficient in this dimension.I must journey back in time past 1000 years ago in another world to begin over and erase every problem in my life and hiearchy to start over again and not replicate energies,to have the real lifeform things from energy giants space travelling.All of the facilities to design these machines are in the dreamworld.This place has powers to maintain and processes to these machines and complicated instruments need temperatures and precision to do with outer space and other dimensions.Doing this for when these machines are environment as the things mysteries in space.Catered to me and education and knowledge 100 years of studying to thoroughly know concepts of space and other dimensions.100 years of practice and useage of my ideas.100yrs of practice and strategy and systems in our own space territory.New resources for ourselves.Above state of the art.www.EarthFederation.com Mastery as an Empire from lowest to furthest.Enemies are mercenaries.They have violent strategist commanders and High Rankings that use parts of Naval warfare but violent.Space interceptor attacks.Our battleship is a sitting target at its size in reality and they will hit us with munitions from violent high rankings attacks.Each hit we take is taking off our lives every hit we can't afford,closer to death.Allah's Creations military are Captain Avatar is very intelligent,smarter than Sandor and applies this in warfare with destruction and utilizes Space battleship to firing weaponry and special tactics with torpedos effective attack.Transformer Gobot military and space military interest and knowledge and policies of being a builder and manufacturer and dealer,He can shootout a fleet and destroy or outsmart his way out of traps, and Cpt.Gideon can shutoff your warship and then takes it over or destroys it with violent outcome.If your parts were designed by a company he will shutoff your systems with corruptant and you'll be in solace and disaster.He did this to the Comet Empire.Cpt Lance Degault military expert that goes after weaknesses to setup warfare having you miserable and at your lows.Killer and Colonel.Very serious concept Allah said.Done very properly and for a long time.Understand things thoroughly and solidly.Giant powerful structure to cope with problems. Cranes and internal labratories where vacuum and the bulkheads are put together and these mysterious parts assembled and by hoists.These machines are very complicated and need energy from outer space to give its systems that liveliness and complicated programs and outer armor functions.Start but in far away place where this is for me with the right equipments and evolution processes proper to harness and as routine.Confidence they made ones before.They need powers and evolution process angels of advanced space technology and military.In this space too many dangers and limitations and there is a proper way to do things in this dimension.During travel many of these enemies won't be named or the same,different,changed.No one pioneered a past or background or structure for me.My pastlife government picked a thinking on me and in states in America.This is what I was out for their real names and info not cartoon name or Sci Fi.Wave motion technology.Navy of mine used on planets and is my position space battleships.Grown and added crew and troop systems of machine people from me and our new afterlife present day Transformers Gobot system and after war on Islam by the Allies,U.N.,Christianity,whiteman, Quran reborn and merge with his cousin Vector Sigma present day WWWhttp://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page WWWhttp://gobots.wikia.com/wiki/Gobots_Wiki Terminal of my Empire.Quran expert in military technology WWWhttp://military.discovery.com/ .System Tranformers Universe Gobot Evolution Process WWWhttp://www.dreams.ca/ angels.Battleshipbots.Technology Metallurgy and ship building of WWWhttp://www.atlasoftheuniverse.com/index.html navy attack and conquer whiteman and their alien allies of Allah's www.dreams.ca tyranny ss s WWWhttp://www.starblazers.com/home.php Federal Government captives are over on Feroz K.Ideas are put together as a self explaining story that is real,dreamworld dimension C WWWhttp://archives.cbc.ca/science-technology builders and civilization and manpower and scientists.Heavenly Father is from B.C. past million years ago.He is very smart in physics.Compassion.Planets are split into half and suns stars turned igneous unstable forever radiation on sinner humanoids.His large hands space.Allah General Bellicose Rasool Ill Llah Wil Riker uses man made methods and science.Irrational.Punisher.He will use elements and change it into military weapons and angels soldiers.Asteroid radioactive also ghost like aura and sound scarey but explode.Heavenly father WWWhttp://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Blazers-Wiki invented Star Blazers and the Argo and wave motion technology.The Wave motion gun and shock cannons.Quinn Armitage plays role from his colleague Heavenly Father.Allah Quinn controls the Q Continuum and people and souls.He studies and observes us and our families.Allah looks at us scan and can see our entire family and our ancestors.Allah lives after when we die and this is like micro seconds.Each title of Allah is for each Allah.Quinn controls our messenger angel and talks to the people and aliens and maintains emergency systems.writes things down to write every lifeforms lives.Serpentor Bret Hart Art Galt is part of Continuum in family of Allah.He is a title of Allah as each Allah play a role and are not even of supermicro fraction divided as they communicate and report to each other and to Allah John Muckler Gafur Mumm-ra Wahankh authoratative.Christian Bale's role part of the Continuum and to do with God.Christian Bale is Daedaleus who is Allah Pak.He is in the Black Rain video Soundgarden.Allah or John Muckler Mumm-ra Wahankh Gafur created an angel to be a creator and created Anglo Saxxon God.God is Pathan.He has an older brother Apollyon Horatio of CSI Miami.He is Satan but God and is more harsh in his beginnings,orphan as people.God has more compassion and is a grandfather or Nana.He cares and has rules about being muslims and to do with family.Alice Cooper is Allah and controls hell.Title.Allah but Evil.Bret Hart Art Galt,Troy Crosby Volkar Dracula are Iblees.He changes into a beast Allah Pak.Darryl Allah,Darth Vader Hummer is a teacher Allah.He observes and gives humanoids and life a duration.And then he makes a judgement to Heavenly Father.Allah is Gandal Jed Allan Koran,Rasool illah Wil Riker General Bellicose Heavenly father twin,Quinn Armitage Shaitan LeonardSerpentor William Tweed Art Galt Asur Bret Hitman Hart,Jonathon Ickram Archer Scott Bakula Owen Hitman Denny Colt,Alice Iata Qursi Cooper face Amityville fireplace In Search of t.v.series,Daedaleus Christian Bale,Q Continuum Quinn Armitage is head of Continuum.Pinhead UFO alien Allah Elliott Spencer Lester B Pearson,Xipe Totec Darryl O'Halloran Hummer Sandman Darth Vader Halladay Gilgamesh Dr.Curt Connor John F.Kennedy.Zarconian Empire is against evil created what is called good which is not.Enemies of Mumm-ra Gafur{Allah}.Mumm-ra is first Allah and Quran describes Mumm-ra.He fits every description as Heavenly Father Gandal Koran{stern} and his twin General Bellicose Rasul Il Lah{irrational}Pharoah.Heavenly father is militarized and takes harsh action.He created the law and policeforce.Henry Winkler Delevin/Deuce twin law enforcer Allah.Darth Plagueis Domino Barry Simms,Iblees Troy Crosby Volkar Dracula.Zarconian Empire Islamic takes place back in Galactica pastlife.jpgEttrosian Americans space far from them stars.Star Blazers WWWhttp://aceships.com/ships/main.html is that planet Eden class radioactive.,Pharoah Executioner{stole every single idea from Queen Feroz Khan's body and started to invent things,fake and fraud and made my technology useless to robotech, and croney of Mumm-ra Allah is Allah Heavenly Father either Wil Riker Bellicose,irrational, or Gandal.Stern and carried out destruction and war on Galactica and Ettrosians.He sent in gases using power of Allah travelled from far WWWhttp://www.battle-fleet.com/ universes and split parts of planets and debris to make modern day Galactica unstable and igneous Star.Planet debris with radioactivity crazy unstable orbit. He is bigger than 90ft and is a Lemurian dreamworld lakes robotic shark.He has to do with navy and spacehttp://www.spacecast.com/ Planet bombs sounded like ghosts and were natural,not Gamilon. WWWhttp://www.teletoonretro.com/ Died scarey and strange.Its about battleships which Allah tried to assassinate.It was when my WWWhttp://www.ncis.navy.mil/Pages/publicdefault.aspx pastlife race of Star Blazers invented wave motion technologyU.boat].And an evolution WWWhttp://www.shipsschematics.net/yamato/ WWWhttp://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Aperture_Science_locations process change Gobot Transformers angel has not the power and nothing to happen,they can't do anything properly,even given from British,Deal is off,turn down Feroz Khan, universe for a new Queen,new pagan society.WWWhttp://www.oocities.org/tokyo/spa/5972/ whiteman.Defeat the UFO aliens.Expand.To fight outnumbered millions vs 1 and they must get past me Queen Armada,that will be their graves.Reversed back on white people and destruction of Allah's torture over do things as leave me buried.Whiteman lost huge amounts of technology and resources and disaster backfire on Allah tried to assisinate my power by making me a demilitarized human,hoping something would damage me so I would have shell shock.Afterlife.Loose my confidence from accident.This war we Zarconians must fight Allah's creations and Empires and Allah has gone white.Militaries and then to the parasitic creature organisms and then to Dragon.Dragons eat parasites food.Some enemy white militaries are same level or higher than parasitic creature organisms.Then to invent Naval fleet to counter UFO aliens.And to use my power of being born in Transformer Gobot Universe dreamworld and to gain ground from my alliances.Dark Nebula for Terminator,Borg and Gamilon Galmans and Haydonites.Assimulated as officers and Transformer Gobot crew,pilots,soldiers.Last few battles end Heavenly Fathers defeated to surrender and death from technology and then to Mumm-ra Allah invasion fleet powerup wave motion guns to fire on Mumm-ra's planet.Whole end to whiteman and Allah's Empire of Government{Quran is made to fool and trick Allah's system when the whiteman and its alliance live on sinning war.When they commit sin they use Quranic verses to frame their sins and can live highest slavery class as Federation using this slave on Quran.This and alien versions of battleships.My position has jumped over evolution process to the Bridge and in my Captain's station as the Great Queen Ruler Feroz Khan and my family same gender as me,shemales Islam.Giant machine dreadnaught.We Zarconians have rapid fire mode for warships and carriers.Every battery unloads at rapid fire,AA lasers and main guns laser streams,Cpt's station weaponry.Captains station is refine and override and supervise with my version of each station and programmed at once.I can fire more and no mistakes or errors.My warships are better evolution warfare and technology and manpower of units is the best,hybrid.Our carriers are miles long.Warships are compared argo is 1/3rd size to them.They have extreme command and monuverability.I value my transformer gobots and the ones I invented.Non of them dicarded.It may be a war tactic but I do not agree.In the past they played a small role and can be made into their expertise.I don't like drafting system.Practice for centuries in a secret location.|imagewidth = |500px]] |caption = When I and Princess Armada's merges to form giant Queen Armada.Each of us transforms to properly form arm and leg units}} ] Space Cruiser warship is agile and is armed with energy weapons that can deactivate enemy computer and weaponry,neutralize by a small dish under deck fired by weaponry.Different beams.Force field shield barrier systems and fire extinguishers fire suppression systems.Extremely long range top secret. Attack carrier carries fighter superiority and VSTOL attack fighters Gobot Transformer veritech,fighterbombers and Bomberfortress .I have designed a transformer Gobot veritech fighter after Rattler.VSTOL with Zarconian technology,enigmatech systems and our payload and missiles ,Nova fighter is more powerful than a space shuttle in thrust booster mode it can put out alot of power and meant to hover from being high speed heavy thrust interceptor that is re-fitted with weapons packs for its rocket launchers,warheads of space chemical that can destroy force fields of enemy,system.Her name is Emelia.She is a being Transformer Gobot I reckaged and reborn her as I and Princess Armada are her manufacturer in her fight on Allah Pak.I have put BETA,PARCS,RADAR in this and more,ECW jammers,FLIR targetting system and tracking system and countermeasures with flares and jammers.It sends out signals and has excellent subspace sonar system.It has as much thrust as a Beta fighter many times more thrust than F-15.This can travel at mach 150 and has light speed drive.Reflex type weaponry and is a Transformer Gobot and is used to strike and for covert operations.Laser cannon that can fire rapid fire,settings or concentrated single shots.It has enigmatech system defenses,field.It can be used by space carrier or space airforce base to carry out bombardment and delivery of munitions.It has more internal laser cannons,penetration through armor and shields.Princess Armada is its pilot.It can change to a transatmospheric robot Gerwalk.Range is excellent pinpoint precision in its attack.Highly monuverable and compact a design,at such high speeds.It has a series of verniers besides main boosters and is powered by radioactivity in its modified fusion powerplants.STOVL in the Nova fighter.Severe agility in an alien design.It can evassively role out of enemy,high angles 360 degrees roles and evasive attack.Its like it has no gravity around it with burning of heavy thrust.When it changes to robot it is a dangerous advasary monuverable and heavy firepower and armor penatration pinpoint and stealthy.Avoid detection systems and can go silent to infiltration.Equipped to fight any enemy from whiteman space government to creatures and parasitic organism creatures.It can flushout enemies and has radioactive launchers that cook the rockets radioactive.It can use raw radioactivity in its weapons and tracking 3D systems run radiation and has a mini reactor. http://topgun.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada torpedos,munitions.SMITE FIELD warfare carrier systems.Carriers weaponry and underneath belly AA lasers with long range pinpoint laser spike system. Carriers can attack fighters of enemy.Carriers are dangerous for munitions and magazine it carries to reduce ships and fleets with Faster range attack than warship.Space carrier carry craft and squadrons to deliver munitions to destroy and pound away on enemy fleet.Carrier's weaponry is the fighters,warp capabilities as space Airforce, and bombers.Carrier systems are getting involved with fighters and monitoring them and helping them and networking as base of operations.Mag on carrier is for space wing.WMD Superweapons.Carriers and strategists like Commander,Admiral and Cpt's in demands in situation.Policy.Carriers can have Cloaked vessel hunting and subspace warfare and send covert operations craft.Recon.These missiles the fighters carry radiation mixed incendiary.Radiation is in stages from a particle.But we want a controlled explosion http://www.kitsune.addr.com/Rifts/Rifts-Missiles/missiles.htm .These are levels of what the fighters are carrying for roles,attack ships and we need higher level a ship is a large machine.Radiation then is changed into a controlled energy and Mag.Mag process to change it into a energy that is not fuzed.Safety of carrier.Made defused.Combined into munition and propulsion uses energy glows.Gets it in Space KM per hour.Monuver out of enemy fire to hit targets.Energy then with some other mineral and parts.Officers in space carrier manpower.Energy will then carry out what the strategists want.Fighters and spaceplanes run on radiation and it runs into a reactor.Matter and antimatter.Reactor creates it into glowing energy which is very high level to obtain high speeds and systems of fighter for space and alien worlds use,scanners and systems and weaponry.Pilots. Freightor warship is heavily armed and primal armor as attack it can ram into enemy.It carries biggest guns of energy beams arc batteries.Its like its wave gun but through the shock cannons size.Attack in battlegroups and fleets and breakoff.Terminator warships have plasma laser shock cannons and Hunter Dark Nebula Killer technology,high monuverabilty verniers and tracking systems to terminate and alloy when hit or damage cannot die,Jinn as warship like Terminators,though has force field defenses and fires terminator guided missiles.Fusion engines and all of warp and warp drive light speed.The crew is of excellence to counter warmongers and sinners.Our enemy is the British Empire Galactic Imperium Federal Government.Space America's,EDF United Earth Forces and United Federation of Planets,Dinguil Empire and Galactic Empire.And renegades from Borg,Comet Empire,Dark Nebula Dark Star,Gamilon and Haydonite Invid.We also hatred the Space French REF and Tirol and Robotech Masters.We hate Allah and UFO aliens and Klingon Empire,Bolars.We hate Dragons and Reptile Cardassians.White Supremacists,Racists,Criminals and Underworld.Christians is the name of white supremacist group occultist killers.We will win with 1000 against 1.War about race.And manpower of Jinn as machines and machines revolution against humans and who protects them.I am exterminating my enemies in concentration camps of every class and incarceration.My fleet and strategy done by me and my council and New Fuhr.Control and manipulation to evolve Quran Terminal into Vector Sigma.Queen Armada will win.I won WW3 in the future.I won.That night that takes place in evolution the night I am buried and from the Transformers Gobot Universe Evolution Process Angel to change me and extract my soul and change body and soul of Queen Armada Feroz Khan to Transformer Gobot Queen Armada.She and he will find my elements and sort out each type of skill and make Transformations for me as I have.I will to counter my enemies and adapt have my fighter mode VSTOL military in me and then when I change from that retain fighter VSTOL superiority spacefighter and am Military,a flaw Allah put in me and failure,then from Space VSTOL superiority fighter to my Cycle mode and this is for my land travel and ability in riding as they viewed a skill but adaptation in bicycling.Creator in robots and machines power as Transformers Gobots then to my heritage of Cat family.From my father Thylacine and mother house cat.And search through archive and history of Transformers Gobots for types of Transformations styles for my afterlife and my level calls out for Queen Armada.Searched and viewed history and beginnings of Queen Armada and saw how many Queen Armada's exist past.And in future of machine's universe of Transformers Gobots.My soul and body was taken from the grave to do the process in outer space to dreamworld Universe Lemuria of my ancestory in Transformers Gobot Universe in a colony very far away from Cybertron and Gobotron.Failures as humanoid being, and to make new adaptations and systems and modified in Feroz Y Khan.Found about my gender and witches,witches are type of alien race because of their powers and features in face,noses get longer and prettier,alien.And who manufactures me and makes me in a night and changes my body to metal as Creator's System process as it will change from being to metal grow to my transformations.And mode retain me as great Queen ruler but being adaptations as Transformer Gobot transexual female.Meaning I would compact space fighter VSTOL superiority,cycle and catmode into a 7ft being Queen.And my dreamworld magic power and reveal true looks from dreamworld,open up my powers in this world and ability to go to dreamworld.Regeneration of my power and evolution process.I also had many possibilities in my maker,I solidly have my manufacturer and this is my type of appearance and model type.Few more.Fate and add up to events.Danger alerts and new defenses.Health and vital signs process.Blink of an eye process can happen,once a soul human queen and blink of an eye all of those process 1st model and brand new life ahead for Feroz.Pride and money and living and defenses,securities,shelter and leisure and society of Lemuria space civilization and my life systems inside being new prospective of world and new environment of dreamworld civilization and then done to each of my young my same gender as me shemale Princess Armada my own extracted from various parts of galaxy,hopeful they are close to Mom.Souls and in a tombs.And to change them into same a mom.Transformer Gobot shemale witch from Khan to new name.Grandma and my parents,my Dad of Series Circuit 1970's MLB.Corruptants destroyed and annalyzed and for my new people to be well ready and open their government as new citizen and family are brought in to far away colony planet.Rights and freedoms and Cybertronian Gobot laws and history.Family name new clan.Hightest and all out of Cybertronian and Gobotronian resources and into evolution process,commands,orders,power,highest technology for our transformation,the very best and practical and formed to Queen Armada and the Armadabots.Autobot.Securities.Supremace past.And my ideas and codes and Zarconian Empire and CBC Science.Religion of Islam.And for us to be made that when all of us as a family are in trouble we merge to form Giant Queen Armada,Princess Armada's and Feroz formup to make Giant witch Gestalt Heavy Duty Liked Series Combiner.I change into a module,head goes in and my legs extension upward and arms fold in as I am a module that is levitating,then Gloria transformed arm attatches as Feroza has formed same time attatches then Younice and Zeta form legs and I land on them.We make an electronic hydraulic sound eliminate noise and for smooth transformation and conduits attatched.Fast and for battle.She uses her combat moves to produce powers.Powers,powerups,magic powers moves,war gestures powers.Her weaponry used combat martial arts forms when she takes out her antimatter double ended sword join them,energize flash extensions Queen Armada pulling it out,she activates things by handling them.Twirls it and makes an energy barrier to deflection off any fire.And qualities and attributes,smarter,faster and much more improved abliites and warfare strategy.She is an intelligent fighter that does not waste any moves in battle.She can predict and does intelligent actions.She really is great in battle utilizing her advancements.She has magic power from diamond curse energy.She has explosive projectiles and laser cannons,heavy duty.She also can carry giant firearms.She uses backup laser strafe beam saber.She is more than Zarconia upgraded and fights outnumbered.She has secret barrier systems and enemy battering hit her barrier defenses.She can separate double ended sword put other end stores and extension the handle to have chopping sword antimatter.She is very strong and uses dreamworld telepathic flight and monuverabilty and powers,goes to modify stances to each flight fly full speed forward from STOVL to land and roads.She Combiner Queen Armada is very smart a strategist and has answers we cannot answer.We can leave her leaving our bigger transformer gobot bodies back exit,separate{state of the art,not ladders and in her 140ft hight} out as beings,6ft plus to do Bridge and piloting.She has them left behind for her.Space navy warfare.And real space government openned from propaganda.And to make my applied.Teachings applied and make new machines thorough understanding,education applied that it works when making and designering to do with Zarconia.Queen Armada requirments.Space military.Strategy and all of real and government.And prepared properly and state of the art and at my own timing.Any others who pitch in and enemies with Zeon and Zaft over my pastlife and Galactica and Lemuria.This one is part of the plan.And we will fight with the white races Empires of space and any more evil.Our warship is the flagship and representative and is where I Queen Armada have changed positions to space battleship as in Captain's station bridge but am Queen of my Empire and my daughter and eldest at her stations.Our family and our space battleship.We are one of the best warships in our fleet and will know the book on outer space military.Feroza is stern and taller and heavier than me and very military and can do the things Gloria or any of the others can't,she is generation from me Feroz.She is my child and does born correct my mistakes and supremace them as my child.She is beautiful but I put things in all of them as rules for women in war,nothing to show but they have quantity for war.But as machines.Robot women girls.Feroza will be very intelligent,but I am more inovative then my young.I will be there for eternity for them all.I taught her and everyone galaxies look at them in awe that how awesome and practical and how she is not dominated by elements and is spacebourne.Gloria had a pastlife and is military.But she and Feroza are a team.Gloria helps her at weapons station.Backs Feroza up.They are daredevils.We are a great team with our war vessel which looks glow alien.Zarconian Empire is ruled by me and by ancient diamonds.jpgPrincess Armada Feroza Khan 1st oldest same gender as me witch shemale religion as me Islam2nd command bridge weapons and gunnery,Princess Armada Gloria Khan 3rd in Command weapons,Princess Armada Zeta Khan 4th Command Propulsions and helm,piloting warship.No females.Princess Younice Khan Armada fighter squadron leader{responsibility and my first role long time ago} and on bridge officer is pilot unit of Comet VSTOL A-10 superiority fighter.It is highly monuverable and accellerates,STOVL and 4 fusion engines to twin tail fusion engines.Fitted and re-fitted for multi role sortie carrier and base,Princess Sherryl Khan space nuclear scientist Zoeian and is ruler of our Invid Regime.Princess Florence Khan Armada fighters,mobile suit droid battleoid,Princess Azalea Khan battleship Secondary weapons officer,Azalea will go through with my commands and backup in military knowledge proper procedure,she though is high ranking and attacks,AA lasers and special beams and phaser lasers,energy drain,special and battery,rear and forward.Torpedos missiles,substitute gunnery all weapons Armada Comet Empire duties ruler high ranking,Princess Elysia Khan Armada Comet Empire fighter squadron,Princess Armada Firoz Khan Comet Empire carrier weapons officer.We are transformer Gobots Militarized interest and knowledge and policies of being a builder and manufacturer and dealer retain in our evolution the size as humanoids but what is in us is our transformations,we have fighter in us,me and Feroza,Younice,Sherryl,Florence Aerial mode,thylacine cat modes and werethylacine cat mode,my giant cycle mode shrinks to a military motorcycle cyclone with hologram and Feroza and Gloiria and Zeta racing cars as Firoz.Elysia is fighters and is Cpt.'s rank and is carrierbourne and expert fighter as she is and Bridge ranking and is in the battlefield of outer space with state of the art,precision is motorcycle cyclone and Gloria is a space chopper.Flo is a Gundam.Sherryl inorganic Haydonite cougar marsupial cat.Azalea is police car and mach speed space fighter.But size of 7ft tall compacted and changed into endo and our planet is a civilization but dreamworld of our ancestors who retained features as people as transformers,Subdivisions colony success.Go to the hangar to grow bigger for our machine modes.Some modes descended with us from humanoid size adaptations,its size.We have our shares of Invid Cybertron Gobotron and developed our own robotic insect creatures invid insectibots.We believe invid are not parasites but robotic living insect creatures.All of Princess Armada are shemales same gender as Feroz Khan their mother and all parents born as Gobot Transformers and can go down to humanoid size more advanced people and rights from Ontario and North America.They look like people but contain their fighters,Choppers and cat thylacine modes,cycles.We live in dreamworld world afterlife where civilization is empty of people and filled with Zarconians and all of these technologies are accomplished,spirit solid souls as machines above people many million times.Evolution process change to adapt.We are more than highest class.But from my death and I was burried that sad week and process for me to lead my family to outer space for dangerous process to happen in use of energies greater than stars and shock wave after effect through the universe from Allah Pak's sin to make me militarized.Evolution process angels of Cybertron and Gobotron. http://robotech.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada This is a superweapon that obliterates enemy and they cannot see in sensors who is wiping them out.It uses Antimatter and fires antimatter matter at the enemy to disintegration them and they don't know or can't see who is doing this warfare at them at such extended range.Antimatter then is heated up by amplifier dish.We formup as Giant Queen Armada Combiner,I separate and leave my me changed as body and torso,being mode to go and Cpt. my flagship on my bridge,separation leave my body so Combiner Queen Armada can operate without me, because this is her warship.Preparation is faster and calculations by Queen Armada Combiner.Then when it charges up starts to heatup the antimatter matter and then it fires this grey energy.Warfare in seconds is over,millions of ships of enemy wiped out with space fuel chain reaction explosion in half.Then the navy can move in on emptied out space.This burns through force fields and barrier systems.No known defense and I invented this.Antimatter disappears and until it hits the enemy or contact,molecular theory.They would see the bolt of antimatter heated up by element dish,current.SWT Special Weapons Transport disintegrations{invisible bolts of current energy} fleets.Warfare space infantry is fast and damage at such high level,almost conquer things with Feroza and Gloria controlling and calibrating it to use quantum physics and power of elements outer space.Delivers heavy damage and very quickly desimation obliteration of heavy enemy fleets and fight millions.It has modes since it is from bolts that this can be visible to bolt a planet to smitherenes,Current of bolt.This with enemies of Zarconian Empire.http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo Armoured and systems stores of plasma and particle beam laser turrets and AA lasers and missiles,torpedo banks and has a jammer system to make it stealthy,undetected.It is highly monuverable from its fusion engine system that uses radioactivity into propulsion when changed into energy but retained by force fields so no polution or signatures,recycle.Vernier system to let it float in space but acellerate Space KM per hour.All warships have light speed and warp drive and space fold warp for certain ships.Armed and can ram into and destroy space warships and fire missiles at them and fire particle beam turrets heavy damage,from plasma system. My space warship is huge in size fraction of mile.This is for more firepower and abilities than the enemies.Like a top secret superweapon ship.No cartoons expand on it but that is what is in service for us is hybrid warship.Puts ships on shelf.These are enemies to conquer.They will be in my way and we destroy them with main battery.We are also conquering who is in Sol System.We are overthrow and worse,naval forces to eliminate and conquer them.Range is greater and would hit them.They are pagan and are not talking the right codes.Our empire are muslims and we are sorry.Islam as this is the jihad all out war on whiteman and their ways.I also have to get a monkey off my back in a race that has too much confidence in my world and system gave in when my power level is more than all of them combined,I don't need them and must expansion,navy to get rid of them.I have supremacist in my family and regain my family honor from dirty tactics of Allies Federation.These people are psychotic and do bizzare things.They are colored people,aliens and jews Christian converts of colored people.They break laws to interact with colored people.This is violation.Unstable society.Violent and fund nuisance bigotry Police.Police are not meant to handle many things and let alot of crime go and have these suspicios units serve U.N.Colored people and aliens by the US's dirty work campaign of getting insultingly close to aliens and colored{terrorist} using war as excuse.Criminals breed from a system like this.This is breaking laws to get to colored people.Usually insane people and criminals brains snapped will do this act.They attack as a rule in space.They are trying lay down laws but for wrong.These are Neo like supremacists.These are warships and we destroy them.These were the ones we confronted space to liberate.Liberating and they demilitarize and terror.Dignity and honor and my own civilization.We must slay them.Our battleship will arm main battery and our battery can go through what the whiteman{mob and alliances} has built.I Queen Armada have declared war on whiteman and anyother cronnies won't be tolerated.Our Navy is equipped to handle and get rid of enemy. All out war and who controls WW3.Our ships have warp and light speed and more.These ships would receive bombardment that their systems won't know when or where hit them and cutter beam through and explosion inside their ship.Heat level is past cut through shields and thick beams explosion chain reaction and great range.We have systems for every type of warfare.Firing til fleet is gone.And we dodge their fire and stay out of range enemy.Enemy comes closer they will be hit direct hits.All of them are in parts burnt peices.Plus we have military knowledge of every enemy and procedure.This navy will only funtion when they are state of the art prepared and with the best of tactics and reports on enemy.When we know how to handle them and are overly prepared.We are not being forced into future.Quran is given a chance and needs me to run everything or every enemy will have destroyed technology.They don't get hit for their size and obey a system network.In close and they'll use phaser banks to setup shock cannons.But in a giant fleet and all of them together wave motion gun.Our wave motion gun will make history at being the most unstable and destructive superweapon with explosion.Power of a star manipulated to fire on huge fleet and to end empires.When we are threatened no matter what level enemy is too high for us we have wave motion gun.Avoid their superweapons as we can detect them.Warp and force fields can hold up from superweapons http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_III-1956 http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/World_War_III http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Scenario:_World_War_III .Battleship tactics of attacking but under Queen Armada.Space Battleships are dorsal and can deliver alot of firepower,penetration enemy line,carry alot of shells and munitions,armor in ours is reinforced and light and usually battleship armour is thick and can take alot,their systems and scanning make a network and are very fierce any range and extended range.Aiming weaponry and trajectory is awesome and monuverability and agility and its a huge machine .Enemy rarely breach and get close to battleship guns aimed to tell the enemy stay at that range or we'll rip you apart and explosion you even with your shields,automatic kills,and used different types of Spacewarships like light cruiser,Space frigate,Cruiser,heavy cruiser,rocket and missile cruiser,destroyer,battleship,patrol http://zarconian-empire.wikispot.org/People warship,minelayer,freightor,escort carrier,carrier,light escort carrier,submarine,strategize them in formations in quadrants in space and make battlegroups different class warships and in a confrontation split them up from enemy fire and commands,breakoff,form up...Cpt's and Admiral and Rear Admiral,Commander.Alignments.Reinforcement.Situations from war to attack or on call to emergencies,research and exploration,covert operations.Sol System fleet.Our ships tranform as they are shipbots and they can destroy enemies in modulated robot.He or she is a being.Warp and we can be any quadrant and galaxy seconds.Torpedos as warfare and missiles.Our ships can destroy force fields or barriers.It has advanced Radar and sonar.It has a computer system.Fierce and violent and have alot of firepower and make direct hits.Powerful barrier system can't take the pounding of settings.We dodge enemy fire and fire to destroy and cut through hull thick circular cylinder beam and explosion inside enemy hull WMD.Weapons made with radiation to generate like glowing energy and charge and this is compatible with outer space.Magic power for military.Radiation is just atoms and then they go to particles and I want them and in space to glowing state and merge in a stream as energy.Systems and electronics need this demand and need to modified to receive such power source.Made compact and can attatch to conduits which are huge cables or space circuitry.Energy flows into conduit.Energies are replicated and real energy from nature and mix?Plasma from star.And manipulating it and playing around with it{very dangerous and unstable and it could blow}so it will work at high level,cool,to do processes to change them from one to another.Metals and alloys and shapes that can efficiently control such corrosives and hot temperatures in more than kelvin.And gigawatts and zetawatts energy and Terrawatts.Harnessing and mining alloys in space.Then it can powerup and and make powers with electronics for space,imagery from radar and sonar in 3D.Sonar then can detect wavelengths and subspace.Space warships adapt to space and alien worlds.They all will be decimated as a fleet by one ship.It can take on them and is supposed to.I am legitimate or story of earth and its WW1 and WW2 navy being before Zarconian space battleships.They were before me and I was highly intersted in it.Goeben and Vittorio Veneto and USS Iowa.Federation is a disagreeable enemy.Their expansion and policies and Space Americans are an act of war.Alpha quadrant will be a battleground of their principles vs Zarconian.Our strategists will plan and make us defeat the Federation forces and then its loyalities will start fighting in jihad.Space carriers change into robot and carrier deck and a new attack is made.Fighters now do not takeoff from the runway 1st and prime method it is secondary to shaft and tunnel runways upright.Hangars to shaft runways and short takeoff from the mile long carrier.Faster blitz warfare and to allow robot attack by the Gobot Transformer I will have made and to meet them.From living in Transformers Gobot universe I will understand machines better from having the real answers and information and new members joining and changing to Zarconia.Zarconia and understanding machines at this level as they are beings and this is exactly what I need to get in the field and do things properly and for Princess Armada.Now we wull understand to operate and be machines.Jihad.And as beings afterwards live well and wealthy rewards of such. We are very advanced do what cross overs can't.We are the heavy weight warships of outer space for a reason we are going to fight outnumbered and win.In the name of Queen Armada,Dark Nebula,Galman Gamilon,Borg,Haydonite and Invid we are in this war assimulated into Zarconian wise knowledge and proven history of warfare and strategy and weapons and tech.All Zarconian as I will be in Transformers Gobot universe for them as I in my afterlife for they will be.Battleships anti-alien technology.Shot up a fleet.Armour that we can take being hit by superweapons but I value my navy.Federation has no real major enemies and is sitting like a mob on having no natural enemies.We Zarconians are.Mob to drain and suck dry everyone to the point they are harrassed by racists and government.Anti-islam as practice.Any good in Islam they practice the wrong and live on sinning.Anti-Islamic ways of life support criming and hate other crimes,to animals.Disbelief and non-respect to God which enlisted me in this war.God made laws and they are in Quran and these whiteman are anti -islamic to God.God said he does not have a physical army and got to me that I will.Authoratative anti islamic.Space Nukes are using the nuclear weapons theory of the Cold war and fusioning it into the space alien physics and energies of space.Then the reaction is nuclear at the space fusion level and it can destroy a solar system with flames of energy and shockwaves scattering outward.They are missiles,they are fusion powered as they can fly light speed and space mach,Space KM per hour.They are Zarconia missiles system force fields so they can't be hit by AA lasers of enemy or any other anti air or defenses.Guidance CPU system to give them cyber upgrades and abilities to the programmed missiles.Space subs carry these and other ways of delivering space nuclear,space rocket/missile cruisers,bomberfortresses,from basebots.Teleportation warfare.With this much power the enemy will be hit by space nuclear weapons many times over and over and galaxies will be blindingly flashing burning colors of use of powerful energies.It has a detonator system and detonates to a digital counter,programmed.They cannot be captured as they will capture something that blow on them.WWWhttp://thundercats.wikia.com/wiki/Snarf_%28species%29 http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/excession/509/maps.html http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada http://archives.cbc.ca/science_technology/ http://zarco.wikispot.org/Front_Page [[Category:Space Airforce]